


Prepare to be Dated!

by DustyTheSkeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fucking, M/M, Making Out, Penis In Vagina Sex, Skeleton Sex (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTheSkeleton/pseuds/DustyTheSkeleton
Summary: Spicy Honey fic!I just want to write something for Megalo, since they're always writing up a storm for us! I apologize if this has none of your kinks or isn't your favorite pairing, but I finally decided to do this. Here you Megalo. Thanks for all the stories!





	Prepare to be Dated!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts).



> I apologize for so little tags, my tags aren't working too well, so just be warned now!
> 
> No non-con/dub-con, just lots of smutty papcest!~

Edge was sitting on his torn couch, tapping his foot anxiously. Nobody ever saw his anxious side, the one that would like to cower down and hide. The reason for his anxiousness is the date he was about to go through. It was with his sweet snugglekins- Tall trashbag of a boyfriend, Stretch. Another reason he wanted to crawl into a hole and bawl his eyes out, is because he was wearing a short dress and laced panties. The dress barely covered his pelvis, and the panties helped only slightly with the problem. Finally, This was the night that Stretch asked if he wanted to get more.. intamate. With all those things combined, he was a nervous wreck! Not only did he have to wear a dress with laced panties, but he accepted the offer of getting intamate! He was so worried about Stretch not truly loving him like he did and dumping him if he happened to get pregnant.

There was a knock on the door and Edge got up, running as fast as he could to the door before his own lazy trashbag of a brother could see him. He would be humiliated and never hear the end of it! To his surprise, when he opened the door, Stretch was there all dressed up! Well, it was more formal than what he normally wore. He was wearing his orange hoodie, which he never went without, and some fancy looking pants with nice shoes. There wasn't actually that much of a difference, but he loved that he had dressed up. " **You're looking rather fancy, Sweetheart.** " To say that Strech was surprised by the dress Edge was wearing would be a major understatement. He could feel his metaphorical blood rush to his cheeks. Compared to him, Edge was much better dressed than he was. _"I could say the same to you, Cupcake._ " Stretch replied, cheeks now a soft orange. Edge seemed to smile at that, moving towards him with a soft purr. Edge leaned up slightly, since Stretch was taller (Not by much of course!), and gave him a big skele-kiss. It deepend until they pulled back for some breath. They still liked the feeling, despite being skeletons.

They continued on, having the most wonderful time at NTT Resort. They were in the Swap universe now, after being teleported there and his lunch almost coming out to join them, so there were no blood-curdling screams of agony or pain, and no chainsaw in the distance of someone cutting off someone's body parts. When they were finished, there were small make-out sessions and cuddle-sessions on the way home and into Stretch's room. When they got there, however, Edge and Stretch started getting more.. intense.

Instantly, Stretch was purring and rubbing all over him. Edge giggled and tried to tell him to wait so they could properly get ready for their session, but stretch didn't stop his advances. He decided to start kissing Edge deeply while running his hands all around his lover, squeezing the large, soft breasts and palming the chubby stomach with love. Edge yelped at this, moaning softly, and embarrassedly afterwards. Stretch moved his hands down towards his lovers thighs now, moving his hands up and down. Edge let out a small whimper at this, embarrassed at how quickly his laced panties had been soaked thoroughly with his newly formed cunt. Stretch couldn't help but chuckle at this, purring as he softly thumbed Edge's clit. _'My sweet baby.. So wet and delicious..~'_ Edge moaned softly at this, spreading his legs wide after taking the dress completely off. He was very eager to be pleased. " **Damn it, Stretch please play with me! I-Im so neeeddyy.~** " He drew out the word needily to try and rial up his partner and it worked (despite him wanting to curl up in a ball of embarrassment! He wasn't a whore!). Stretch had forgotten the breasts above and the hands now clutched onto Edge's thighs as he moved his body lower until his mouth was right at Edge's pulsing hole. Stretch let go of one of the thighs for a moment only to rip the panties edge was wearing off. He quickly discarded the scraps and put his hand back onto his love's thigh quickly. Stretch blew on the pulsing cunt lightly making Edge shiver and groan. " **You better fucking do something before I make yoOoOuuU-Ahhh!"** Stretch licked a long, slow swipe up his boyfriend's cunt.

It only got more intense from there. He continued too lick along his cunt, tasting those wonderful spicy juices and hearing those amazing moans his little lover was producing. It made him almost cream himself just listening too them as he continued to dine in on his dessert for the night. Edge squirmed and wiggled around as he was being eaten out and needily bucked against his lover's mouth. " **S-Stretch you ass! F-fucking make me cuUMMM.~ aAH!~** " Edge had moaned out whoreishly as Stretch decided to thrust his tongue into his pulsating pussy. Edge was coming closer and closer to the, heh, Edge. With his wonderful boyfriend rubbong fucking him hard while rubbing his thumb harshly against his pussy, it soon became all too much and he could no longer hold back. He nearly screamed out his lovers name, his clawed toes curling and his back arching to the pleasure that overcame him.

Panting, Edge looked down at stretch and started laughing breathlessly. " **If I knew you were that good of a tongue fucker, I would've asked you to fuck me a long time ago.** " Stretch just laughed, licking up the remaining strings of cum. " _Well, I can't help that I love to suck on things.~_ " Edge's smiles dropped at this, groaning. How did he not notice that his lover had an oral kink?! He was sucking on suckers every chance he got, always making sure to get the jumbo ones to make them last longer. They were always either orange flavored or Honey, and he was glad it was them instead of those godaweful cigarettes. Anyways, by the time Edge had been done remembering, his lover had already pulled out hisdock big hard cock, which had a piercing right under the head. He had been so distracted by the daydreams that he hadn't even realized it was pulled out until he was already rubbing it against his still sensitive cunt. He could hear the little hisses of pleasure his love would make and before long, Edge himself was hissing in pleasure, but also annoyance. Why couldn't Stretch just go already. He was about to whine and beg -like the little slut he was- for him to continue before he felt stretch rear back and slam dunk into home base.

Both of them groaned loudly, Edge letting out a breathy ' _ **.**_ _ **.Fuck..**_ ' While stretch just continued to hiss out little curses of pleasure. He continued to read back and slam home, eventually becoming faster and faster in his thrusts until their pelvises were slamming together again and again. Edge was moaning loudly and so did Stretch eventually. Stretch could feel edge tighten up, almost constricting him as he came for the second time in a row, when he was close to finishing himself. Just a few thrusts later, Stretch was cumming deep inside of his lover as they both finished. He was already passed out after saying a quick, and exhausted ' _I love ya.._ ' before stretch could even reply back. Edge just laughed and pulled his lover close. He did shiver when he felt his love's big cock slip out of him, but simply cuddle closer when he was free. Little did he know that a little baby skeleton was growing inside of him this very moment, even if the bright orange cum hadn't been absorbed into his soul yet. We best just let the sexy lovers sleep peacefully until all he'll breaks loose in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually might make this into a series of it gets enough hits.


End file.
